1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarms and, more specifically, to a smoke detection system able to detect smoke in any area of a structure and wirelessly transmit an alarm signal to receivers positioned throughout the structure, alerting occupants throughout the structure as to the detected situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of smoke alarms have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,705; 5,745,040; 5,774,038 and 5,786,767 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The battery powered smoke detector of this invention is designed to provide an early warning of the presence of an environmental condition of fire or smoke to persons in remote areas of a building with respect to the location of the environmental condition. The smoke detector sensing the environmental condition emits an audible alarm of continuous tone, while emitting a frequency modulated radio signal directly to other like smoke detectors to activate their alarms in a manner indicative of the location of the smoke detector sensing the environmental alarm condition. Rechargeable light modules separate from the smoke detector are included that receive the frequency modulated radio signal from the smoke detector sensing the environmental alarm condition and illuminate paths of egress for the duration of the alarm condition or in the case of 120V AC power failure. All components of the system are easy to install due to the modular design and conventional power sources. An intermittent activation of the frequency modulated receiving circuitry in the smoke detector unit conserves battery energy.
An outdoor alerting device for smoke alarms including an alarm detecting and alerting device drive unit and an exterior alerting device including a loudspeaker installed within a housing and a light display unit attached to the housing and having a light bulb. The alarm detecting and alerting device drive unit includes an alarm detection circuit including a microphone having a microphone output in electrical connection with an amplifier circuit for converting the audible alarm into an amplified electrical microphone signal. The amplified electrical microphone signal is then passed through a band pass filter that is tuned to the main audible output frequency of the audible alarm of the smoke detector to produce a filtered microphone signal. The filtered microphone signal is then passed through a rectifier circuit to convert the filtered microphone signal into a DC microphone signal. The DC microphone signal is then output to the signal input of a comparator. The reference input of the comparator is supplied with a predetermined reference voltage such as through a voltage divider circuit. The output of the comparator is used to trigger the exterior alerting device after being passed through a delay network.
This invention relates to an improved safety monitor which comprises a main monitor and a remote monitor which are in communication with each other. The main monitor has a main monitor detector and a main monitor fire/smoke alarm integrally electronically connected to a main monitor microprocessor. The main monitor detector is selected from a group consisting of monitor carbon monoxide detector, monitor carbon dioxide detector and monitor radon detector. The main monitor detector and the main monitor fire/smoke alarm send a warning signal to the remote monitor to alert the user of an adverse condition and which type. A charger base is provided to hold the main monitor and the remote monitor as well as charge the main monitor battery and remote monitor battery.
A home safety system comprising a smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector and a microphone connected to a transmitter. The smoke detector is powerable by a/c current and by a battery and comprises a sensor for sensing smoke connected to an audible alarm signal. The carbon monoxide detector is powerable by a/c current and by a battery and comprises a sensor for sensing the presence of carbon monoxide connected to an audible alarm signal. The transmitter comprises means for communicating signals from the carbon monoxide detector and smoke detector to a remote location. The invention further comprises an emergency lighting system connected to the carbon monoxide detector and smoke detector. The light system is powered by a battery and adapted to turn on in the event of a power failure, a signal from the smoke detector or a signal from the carbon monoxide detector. The lighting system can also be used as a night light. A portable receiver receives signals from the transmitter and broadcasts the signals to alert an individual monitoring the conditions to the presence of smoke or carbon monoxide.
The present invention relates generally to alarms and, more specifically, to a smoke detection system able to detect smoke in any area of a structure and wirelessly transmit an alarm signal to receiver units positioned throughout the structure, alerting occupants throughout the structure as to the detected situation.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system which is able to provide communication between a plurality of detector units and a plurality of receiver units positioned within an area or structure to be monitored.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system which is able to monitor a plurality of hazardous conditions and relay an emergency signal to other receivers in the system upon detection of an emergency situation.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system wherein the system is provided to alert individuals within a structure or area being monitored as to the existence of an emergency situation within the area or structure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system including a plurality of detector units able to communicate wirelessly with receiver units whereby one of the detector units is able to trigger generation of an alarm signal to the receiver units upon detection of an emergency situation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system wherein the detector units are able to detect at least one of smoke, carbon monoxide and any other hazard above a predetermined level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system wherein each of the detector units are strategically positioned in the area to be monitored and include both a transmitter and receiver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless smoke detection system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A wireless detection system for monitoring a predetermined area for an emergency situation is described by the present invention. The wireless smoke detection system includes a plurality of detector units strategically positioned throughout the monitored area. Each of the plurality of detector units include a detector for sensing one of a characteristic and condition within a section of the monitored area and generating a signal indicative of the monitored. A signal processor is connected within each detector unit for analyzing the signal generated by the detector and upon determining if the signal is above a predetermined level generating an emergency signal. A transmitter is provided for transmitting the emergency signal to a plurality of receiver units strategically positioned about the monitoring area. Each receiver unit includes an alarm for generating an alarm signal and thereby alert persons to the emergency situation at a position within the monitored area. The detector can be at least one of a photoelectric smoke detector, an ionization type detector, a combination carbon monoxide and smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector, a near infrared detector and a hazard detector.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.